Tell me you love me with all your heart
by Bi-theWeepingAngel
Summary: Sora and Kairi are going through a rough spot and Riku trys to capitalize and Sora run to another world searching for peace and finds Love. Yuri/Yaoi tried to clean the lemons KairiXLarxene SoraXLoveless


Sora rested his head on the palm tree near the old hideout, listening to the ocean waves. He went over the argument he had with Kairi only a few hours before. It seemed they fought more since Roxas returned to being part of Ventus. Now she was probably complaining to Larxene or watching H.O.T.D. "Hey, I heard what happened are you alright?" asked a familiar voice, Sora looked up to see Riku standing over him. Riku was soaking like he just came back from a swim. "Kairi says that I am trying to avoid her, but I don't think it's me that's evading." Said Sora squinting. Riku helped Sora get back to his feet. "You know what I told you after that fight while we sat next to that water for hours." Said Riku placing a hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora spun around to see Riku blushing. "Damnit, I told you I want Kairi and you know my hand slipped." said Sora pushing Riku away, who slipped back into a crashing wave. Riku peeled his shirt off, the sunlight glistening off his body made Sora more than a little uncomfortable. Blood rushed to Sora's face and he knew he was brighter than a fire truck. "Are you sure this isn't what you want?" asked Riku smiling at Sora. Sora couldn't take it the pressure building inside he opened a doorway to anywhere and ran through the darkness. Riku's voice calling for him was getting more and more distant.

"This is soooooo wrong." Said Larxene looking down at Kairi who was lying in her arms. "I'll tell Sora at dinner tonight." Said Kairi kissing the taller girls bare neck. "I knew you called me for something other than watching H.O.T.D." said Larxene reaching her hand down and stroked Kairi's bare belly. Kairi almost bit off her lip. "Why do you love me so much?" asked Kairi. "You are beautiful and funny and a ton of fun." She replied nibbling on Kairi's ear. "Try a better answer." Said Kairi trying to twist away and ended up falling along with Larxene on the floor. "Okay, I just saw you with Sora in your nobody's memory and it felt like my heart broke again." Said Larxene pressing her lips softly against Kairi's, which eagerly parted. She pulled Kairi deeper into herself, her lips pressing more and more like she was starving for more of Kairi's mango flavored lips. "You really love me." Said Kairi breathless. "I would love you with all my heart if I had one." Said Larxene looking deeply into Kairi's eyes. "If you told me you loved me and would never break me I might believe you." Said Kairi lightly kissing Larxene. "I do love you and the day you break is the final day of my soulless existence" said Larxene as Kairi wrapped her arms around her.

Sora stepped into the light in front of a huge high school and in front of the gate stood a tall man smoking a cigarette. "Hi, my name is Soubi." Said the man. "Why are you creeping outside a school." asked Sora. "I'm not creeping I am waiting for my lover." said Soubi blowing a ring of smoke toward Sora. Behind them the school bell rang and a handsome boy walked toward them. He looked at Sora and Soubi. "Who is this?" he asked. "Just some lost fighter, I didn't catch his true name." said Soubi. "I am Loveless and you've met Beloved" said Loveless. "I thought your name was Soubi." Said Sora. "That's his name, but his true name is Beloved, should we start walking home." Said Loveless. "I don't know my name, Loveless." Said Sora. "Please call me Ritsuka and you are?" replied Loveless. "Call me Sora" said Sora. Sora walked with the couple down the street. "So you two are lovers?" asked Sora blushing. "Why am I blushing? It's not like I think Ritsuka is cute." thought Sora leaning away slightly to hide his cheeks. "Yes, Ritsuka is mine and nobody else." Replied Soubi. "I don't belong to anybody." said Ritsuka shaking Soubi off. Ritsuka rushed on ahead and Soubi kept his pace as they cut though a park. Sora absently followed the couple thinking about what Riku must be doing and what was going on back on the island. Next thing he knew he had bumped into Ritsuka and fell into a water fountain. Sora stood up soaking wet. His wet t-shirt clung to his body, tracing every line on his chest and his flat, hard abs. "Sorry, I spaced for a minute." said Sora. Ritsuka had trouble looking away as Sora peeled the wet shirt off his body and tried to wring it out. There on Sora's chest was a silver word 'Loveless'. "When did you get that tattoo?" asked Soubi. Sora looked down and saw the lettering. "I never got any tattoo." said Sora confused. "So you are the fighter best fit for Ritsuka." Said Soubi. "Are saying that he is my partner?" said Ritsuka. Sora felt a small flame jump within him. "This is the same feeling Roxas had toward Namine." Sora thought and figured he must be in love with this boy who was only a year younger than he. "That must be why I love him." Said Sora so quietly that only Soubi overheard. "Take him to dry his clothes I have something I have to do." Said Soubi and then he walked away. Sora quietly followed Ritsuka home. While Sora's clothes dried Ritsuka gave him a pair of pajama bottoms to wear. As they sat Ritsuka was doing homework. Sora stood up behind him and asked "Do you love, Beloved?" asked Sora. "He's good to me and has been since the day we met, He was the one who took my ears." said Ritsuka. "What if we're meant to be?" asked Sora. "He will accept that but he will still say those things." He said. "What things does he say?" asked Sora. "He knows I hate people say 'I love you', cuz they never mean it or forget." Said Ritsuka, a tear rolling down his face. Sora kissed the tear as it rolled down the boy's cheek. Ritsuka turned to Sora and pressed his lips against Sora's. Slowly at first and then it grew more urgent and deeper like if their lips ever parted they would fade away. Sora rolled over on top of Ritsuka and unbuttoned the boy's shirt. Sora kissed his way down Ritsuka and heard Ritsuka say "I want you to make me yours." Then Sora made a mess of Ritsuka on the bedroom floor. Then they kissed some more. "Do you really love me?" asked Ritsuka. Sora let out a small giggle. "I love you with all my hearts." he said and there they lay in one another's arms for what seemed a beautiful eternity. "Should you get home?" asked Ritsuka. "Yeah, but I will come back for you, I promise." said Sora and then he handed Ritsuka a Paupo fruit charm he had made from wood, but never really knew when was a good time to give to someone. Sora kissed Ritsuka one more time summoned his keyblade to open the path home and for the first time he felt sad coming home as he stepped through the door.


End file.
